wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Nazjatar
: |ruler=Queen Aszhara |affiliation=Naga }} Nazjatar, the great capital city and surrounding region of the naga, is built into the walls of the Rift, thought to be near the ruins of Suramar (although it isn't after the Great Sundering). It is where most naga dwell and where their queen, Azshara, holds court within a beauteous palace even larger than her former home on land. It was added in-game with Patch 8.2.BlizzCon 2018 - World of Warcraft: What's Next panel :Somehow, against all odds, Queen Azshara and her Highborne elite managed to survive the ordeal. Tortured and twisted by the powers they had released, Azshara and her followers were dragged down beneath the raging sea by the Well's implosion. Cursed - transformed - they took on new shapes and became the hateful serpentine naga. Azshara herself expanded with hate and rage, becoming a massive monstrosity, reflecting the wickedness and malice that had always hidden within her core. :There, at the bottom of the Maelstrom, the naga built for themselves a new city, Nazjatar, from which they would rebuild their power. It would take over ten thousand years before the naga would reveal their existence to the surface world. Geography Nazjatar is found in a trench beneath the Eye in the Maelstrom. Nearby areas of interest are Mak'aru — capital city of the makrura lobster-men, Gishan Caverns, Pillar Deep, the Boiling Terrace, Rift, and Drowned Reaches.Lands of Mystery, pg. 71-73 Location The latest location of Nazjatar shows it just east and very close to the center of the Maelstrom.From World of Warcraft: Chronicle Volume 1: File:Kalimdor-AfterSundering.jpg Confounding info The release of Legion expansion with a largely undamaged Suramar City, seems to muddle the lore that says that Nazjatar lies near the ruins of Suramar, but if Najzatar was not on the former location of Zin-Azshari, it is likely close by. However, events in the Legion expansion show that large groups naga forces quickly moved to the Broken Isles suggest that Najzatar could be very close and that Suramar as a region was much larger much of it was ruins covered in water extending south of the Broken Isles. The old maps show Nazjatar on the northwest side of the Maelstrom. Unfortunately. with he release of Patch 8.2 and Nazjatar mostly explorable in-game, Blizzard was careful to not make it clear where the city actually is located. Media Images ;BlizzCon 2018 World of Warcraft Nazjatar map 8.2.0 - Blizzcon 2018.png World of Warcraft Nazjatar ss8 - Blizzcon 2018.png World of Warcraft Nazjatar ss7 - Blizzcon 2018.png World of Warcraft Nazjatar ss6 - Blizzcon 2018.png World of Warcraft Nazjatar ss5 - Blizzcon 2018.png World of Warcraft Nazjatar ss4 - Blizzcon 2018.png World of Warcraft Nazjatar ss3 - Blizzcon 2018.png World of Warcraft Nazjatar ss2 - Blizzcon 2018.png World of Warcraft Nazjatar ss1 - Blizzcon 2018.png World of Warcraft new weapons and mounts - Blizzcon 2018.png World of Warcraft Nazjatar baby naga battle pet 8.2.0 - Blizzcon 2018.png ;World of Warcraft: Chronicle Volume 1 Nazjatar_location_on_The_Sundered_World.jpg ;Old Maelstromundersea.PNG|Old location Patch changes References See also *Eternal Palace *Zin-Azshari de:Nazjatar es:Nazjatar fr:Nazjatar pl:Nazjatar Category:Cities Category:Lands of Mystery Category:Maelstrom Category:Naga territories Category:Nations Category:Nazjatar Category:Zones